


Packing Heat

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M/M, Multi, Packing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wears a packer for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/77241238389/for-day-five-of-poly-week-pairing)

Allison walked into school, her heart hammering in her chest and her nerves on fire. Her two boyfriends looked up from the end of the hall, confusion on both of their faces. She flushed, and hoped they wouldn’t ask just yet.

Allison was used to concealing weapons on her person, knives were easiest and she tended to always wear them. Both Scott and Isaac had been amused that whenever unplanned sex occurred, Allison would pause to strip all her knives off. After the first few times, the boys began making bets about how many knives she was carrying. The winner tended to get the first orgasm of the night, unless they were both far off, and then Allison won. (Whenever Allison was wearing a gun they hadn’t noticed, she automatically won.)

She thought it would be like carrying a knife on her thigh, admittedly a much squishier and thicker knife, but it wasn’t even close. Unlike the weapons that would be forgotten except for when attacked, the silicone packer was all too apparent. Well, mentally speaking. Allison had spent a half hour in front of the mirror doing various poses to make sure her bulge wasn’t too obvious in her jeans. If you were staring at her crotch you could see it, but most humans would miss it. She knew the boys would be able to smell the silicone, once they were in class together, and she was excited for the moment of realization. (Their noses had actually been quite useful for finding pure silicone toys.)

Today was the perfect day too, the day before their six month anniversary. It was the Friday before February vacation, so school was only a half-day. She had her first class with Isaac, her third with Scott, and her last class with both of them. She had history first, and Isaac walked her. Scott had gym, and after pecking them each on the cheek had headed to the locker room. Allison was thankful for the crowded hall- she hadn’t been discovered yet. She wanted the discovery to happen in class, where they couldn’t do anything about it. Last night Scott and Isaac decided to see how far they could get while Allison tried to write her response paper for English. After snapping a pencil when Scott began to rim Isaac, she joined in. This morning she had to get up early to write the response, but it had been totally worth it.

Allison sat in the back of history, as opposed to the middle area she usually inhabited, and Isaac raised an eyebrow, but sat next to her without comment.

She counted down in her head, ‘5…4…3…2-’

“ _What_ are you wearing?” Isaac hissed in a low tone.

Allison tried to hold back a full grin, knowing he could probably sense her giddiness anyways, “Well, I’ll give you a hint, it’s super soft, has pink and chocolate swirls, and arrived yesterday.”

Isaac’s eyes flashed gold, and they focused in on Allison’s slight bulge, his mouth gently parted.

Allison softly giggled, “So you do remember what we ordered.”

Isaac’s eyes snapped up, and his voice lowered as the teacher came in, “I thought we agreed to no teasing in school?”

Allison smirked, “We agreed to no play in school, nice try though.”

“Minx,” he muttered, and a shade too loudly as the teacher turned to him.

“What’s that Mr. Lahey? Would you care to share with the class?” Ms. Abbot asked.

Isaac shook his head slightly, “No Ma’am.”

“Good, then today we’ll be talking about why popular conceptions of historical figures tend to be unrepresentative of what the individual did or taught. Can anyone think of an example of this?”

The class passed quickly, a discussion centered on discrediting and pedestaling, and looking at how racism, classism, and misogyny played in. Isaac walked her out of the classroom, a hand on her lower back, and casually mentioned how nice it was to have a short day- only three hours left.

Allison got to her Art class early, and pulled out her cell when it vibrated. A single text from Scott came in, ‘ _isaac told me- we’re going to devour you when we get home c u soon ;)_ ’. She was totally getting Scott to help her tickle the little snitch. Allison opened up her sketchbook with a grin, and crossed her legs tightly, squeezing her cock- only three more hours.


End file.
